Jawbreaker Party
by Editor-Bug
Summary: Party at Kevin's house! With jawbreakers! But, wait, is something bothering Eddy? Set directly after "Big Picture Show". Rated T for... that part near the end...


(A/N: Ah, yes. I am writing a sappy story for Ed, Edd N Eddy. Thanks for clicking on it. Now, back to Invader ZiM and Adventure Time...by the way, I don't own these characters, the show and stuff. Juuust the story. Sorry, I'm not in a good mood. I hope you enjoy my tale...)

"Three cheers for the no-longer-abhorred Ed boys!" declared Rolf.

"Hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray, hip hip HOORAY!" everyone cheered.

Now that they had returned to the cul-de-sac, the kids were having an impromptu party in Kevin's garage. They had set up a table, and there they sat, surrounded by mounds of jawbreakers.

"Ahem," Kevin cleared his throat."Everyone, we're here to celebrate our new friendship with the dor- - I mean, Eds!" The children clapped."And to eat some JAWBREAKERS!" The children clapped harder."Rad! Eds, anything you want to say?"

Kevin gestured in their direction. Eddy and Double D were a bit flustered and didn't know what to say. Luckily, Ed did.

"LET'S EAT JAWBREAKERS!"

Everybody cheered again and the feasting began. As they ate the candy, it became obvious that something was on Eddy's mind.

"Dude?" Nazz, who was sitting next to Eddy, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh! Yeah?" he stuttered.

"Are you alright? You seem down."

Eddy looked around. Everyone had stopped feasting and was eyeing him with concern.

"Uh! You know! It's just too bad Jonny couldn't be here! I _love _Jonny!" he said quickly.

"Aw, who needs that jerk?" replied Sarah.

"Do not fret, three-turnips-high Ed boy," Rolf said from across the table."If the wood boy returns, ROLF WILL ENSURE THAT HE NEVER WALKS AGAIN!"

Everyone stared at Rolf.

"Er, heh-heh! Thanks, Rolf!" Eddy forced a smile."I feel better now...!"

Satisfied with that response, the cul-de-sac kids returned to enjoying their jawbreakers. However, Double D could see that there was still something bothering Eddy. It was painstakingly obvious to him and he wasn't sure how to go about it.

XXXXXXXTHATNIGHTXXXXXXX

That night, they all slept over at Kevin's house. Since his living room was so big, sleeping bags were sprawled out on the floor and the children stretched and yawned. Eddy was heading to his sleeping bag when Nazz tapped his head.

"Hey, so, are you SURE you're okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," He yawned and smiled tiredly."I just need some sleep..."

"You can sleep next to me if you want," Nazz offered. She grinned as he turned red.

"No thanks, um...good night, Nazz!" Eddy dashed into his sleeping bag.

XXXXXXXMUCHLATERXXXXXXX

It was a bit past midnight. All of the children were finally asleep. It was a wonder anyone could sleep at all, what with how loudly Ed was snoring, but they managed. However, as you may have guessed, one child was still awake, and his name was Eddy. Not due to Ed's loud snoring, but due to his scrambled thoughts. In frustration, he got out of his sleeping bag.

This action awakened Double D, who was sleeping close by.

"Eddy...?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He saw Eddy leave the room.

"Ed! Ed!" whispered Double D as he shook his friend.

"Huh? Morning already?" Ed slowly stirred.

"Ed, something's wrong with Eddy!" Double D whisper-shouted."We should give him counsel with us!"

"Okay."

With that, Ed allowed Double to lead him on a search for Eddy, who had already gotten pretty far. They carefully stepped around the sleeping kids and made their way out of the living room. Eventually they found Eddy, alone out on Kevin's balcony.

"There you are!" the Ed with one D called out.

"Ed! Double D!" Eddy turned around in surprise."What are you two doing here?!"

"We're concerned for you, Eddy!" the Ed with two D's told him.

"Your mood is wettening my sheets, Eddy!" added Ed.

"...remind me to move my sleeping bag away from yours, Ed..." Double D said eventually.

"Why don't you go now?" Eddy suggested coldly."In there. Away from me."

"Eddy, we're all friends here," replied Double D."If something is troubling you, you only need to share it with us!"

"Yeah, Eddy! Sharing is caring!" finished Ed.

"Ugh, Sockhe- -uh, Double D!" Eddy corrected himself."You don't get it!...it's about my brother. Some days...were just terrible. And the whole time, I actually fooled myself into thinking he really was the best brother in the world!...and now, all this is happening! I just need time to think."

"Eddy, I understand," began Double D."You're probably worried for your brother deep down, but look at it this way. He's out of your life now! You have all these friends, you're accepted...it's all you, WE ever wanted!"

Eddy sighed, and then made a small smile.

"You know what? You're right. I don't know why I was worried!" he said.

"Together as friends we are again!" Ed exclaimed with glee. His two friends shushed him.

Eddy was about to head back inside when he was suddenly pulled into the middle of a three-person hug. His face flushed and struggled to break free.

"GUYS! LET GO!" he yelled, ignoring the fact that it was one in the morning.

"We love you, Eddy!" they chorused.

Soon, Eddy stopped kicking his tiny legs.

"Hey...guys?"

"Yes, Eddy?"

"You know...you're my best friends, right? And...I really care about you and stuff."

"We know, Eddy."

"...guys?"

"Yes, Eddy?" the two repeated.

"Can we...hug for a little longer?" Eddy blushed a bit more.

"As long as you want, Eddy," replied Double D.

"You're the best, Eddy!" chimed in Ed.

And they stayed like that for a while. Though Eddy couldn't help but wonder what had happened to his brother. Well...

XXXXXXXMONDOAGOGOXXXXXXX

"AHHHHHHHH! STOP ALREADY, YOU CHICKS ARE CRAZY! AUGHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hehehehehehe! Hold him tighter, May!"

Eddy's brother's screams of terror mixed with the Kanker sisters' obnoxious cackles filled the cold air for hours on end...as they continued to rape him.

XXXXXXXBACKATKEVINSPLEASEXXXXXXX

That night, Eddy slept soundly between his friends.

END!

(A/N: Well, it could have been better, but it's done. I've got other stories to work on, so check out my profile. Please review and fave, I wish you hugs and jawbreakers.)


End file.
